


Change of Plans

by fuzipenguin



Series: Well Kept [6]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, PWP without Porn, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sideswipe puts Sunstreaker through his paces before rewarding him. But is it exactly what Sunstreaker has been hoping for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a little ways before Jazz and Optimus

                “Stop.”

                Sunstreaker immediately froze and cocked his head to the side in question. “Sir?”

                Sideswipe’s gaze, heavy and practically palpable, meandered over Sunstreaker’s body. It lingered at his groin. “I’m admiring the view,” he said with a shrug of one shoulder and a pleased smile. His hand slid up the length of his spike, thumb swirling the bead of fluid collecting at the tip all around the flared head.

                Admiring the view, indeed.

                Nibbling his lower lip in uncertainty, Sunstreaker’s optics darted from side to side as the moment stretched without further instruction. Sideswipe merely kept his gaze locked on Sunstreaker’s pelvis while remaining slumped against the wall, legs spread wide. Sunstreaker knelt between them, lubricant beginning to trickle down golden thighs from a bared port.

                How long was Sideswipe going to look? Sunstreaker’s valve was aching in emptiness by now.

                “Sir? Should I continue?” Sunstreaker ventured, gesturing towards Sideswipe’s lap. The previous command had been to crawl the entire way from Sideswipe’s feet to his hips and then to climb atop that glorious spike, all without using his hands. Something that Sunstreaker has been eager to comply with, so he was a little miffed that he had been stopped just short of his goal.

                Sideswipe looked thoughtful for a moment before he shook his head. He abruptly pushed himself into a position that was less of a recline and more of a sit and curled a lazy hand around the base of his spike.

                “No. Change of plans. Touch yourself,” Sideswipe commanded.

                Sunstreaker blinked rapidly, staring down at his twin’s expectant expression. “Touch myself, sir?”

                “Yeah,” Sideswipe said, nodding decisively. “Your valve. I want you to touch it. Stroke it. Finger it. Rub it, slap it, whatever you want. But I want you close to overload.”

                Sunstreaker’s left hand automatically lowered to do as instructed, but he hesitated with his middle and index finger held just above his slit. “Close, sir? Am I allowed to?”

                He had twice already, from Sideswipe’s own digits on Sunstreaker’s node. He was still incredibly revved up though, especially since Sideswipe had promised his spike to Sunstreaker as a reward for good behavior.

                “Nope,” Sideswipe replied, emphasizing the ‘p’ sound. “You’ve come two times so far. Now I wanna focus on your ability to overload on command. You haven’t quite mastered that yet.”

                Sunstreaker’s shoulders drooped. Training to come on command was a bit like torture. One which Sideswipe delighted in putting him through.

                “Yes, sir,” Sunstreaker sighed, cupping his array. He pressed the heel of his palm against the upper lip of his valve and allowed his hips to roll his pelvis into the pressure. It only took seconds for his hand to slick, his lubricant welling up immediately.

                “Mm, that’s nice,” Sideswipe murmured, watching avidly. “Does that feel good, Sunstreaker?”

                Sunstreaker nodded, some of the tension leaving his body at Sideswipe’s praise. He sagged a little in place, parting his legs to better reach his valve. A finger breached his entrance and he ex-vented a sigh of pleasure, his walls clamping down around the digit hungrily.

                “Excellent. I like it when you feel good. You know that, right?” Sideswipe prompted, reaching out a hand to trail it up Sunstreaker’s left thigh. His plating tingled at the light touch and he imperceptibly leaned after it when Sideswipe dropped his arm back to his side.

                “Yes, sir,” Sunstreaker said and added another finger alongside the first. He _did_ know that Sideswipe’s entire aim was to make Sunstreaker happy. And Sunstreaker always got to that place of peace; it was just that sometimes it was a long, twisted road to get there.  

                Sideswipe smirked a little. “You probably enjoy that… finally getting something in your valve. I bet it’s been feeling empty.”

                “Yeah,” Sunstreaker agreed faintly, adding another finger as if Sideswipe’s words were permission. His hips rocked more urgently as the moist sounds of his digits moving in and out of his valve became audible to them both.

                Sideswipe’s gaze became even more focused, his optics gleaming appreciatively. “You are beautiful like this. It’s so hot to see you working yourself over.” Sideswipe’s hand on his spike started moving again, stroking up and down the red and black length with lazy intent.

                Sunstreaker’s body flushed with heat and he ducked his head, looking down at his twin through half shuttered optics. “Thank you, sir.”

                “No, thank _you_. You’re always so obedient – you do everything I tell you. You’re such a good little boy,” Sideswipe praised and Sunstreaker nearly overloaded on the spot.

                He shoved his fingers deep and bit his lower lip hard enough to make it seep energon. Sunstreaker had a praise kink a mile wide, something Sideswipe often took advantage of.

                “Sir…” Sunstreaker said through strangled vocals. “Please…”

                “Please what?” Sideswipe asked innocently. He wasn’t fooling anyone with that little smirk, however. “Are you close?”

                Oh, he knew very well how close Sunstreaker was. He merely nodded, fighting the urge to grind down onto his fingers.

                “I see. Well, then take your fingers out of yourself. Play with your rim instead,” Sideswipe instructed, prompting Sunstreaker to whimper piteously.

                “Yes, sir,” Sunstreaker replied, reluctantly withdrawing his digits. His valve complained every inch of the way, rippling hungrily around the fingers. As soon as he removed his hand, his port clenched down on nothing, sending more droplets of lubricant trickling down his thighs.

                Shuddering a bit, he used the heel of his hand to rub at the entrance of his valve. His anterior node throbbed insistently and he made sure to stay well away from it. A few quick passes of his fingers over the sensitive bit of metal and he would be sure to overload.

                It felt good to touch his entrance, but it wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted to be _filled_ , to be stretched by something other than his own fingers. Once more, Sunstreaker whimpered and looked pleadingly at Sideswipe.

                “What is it, pretty?” Sideswipe questioned, pinching the head of his spike. “You want something?”

                “You, sir,” Sunstreaker gasped out, grinding his hand down hard at the thought of taking Sideswipe’s spike.

                “You always have me,” Sideswipe replied with an arched orbital ridge. “You belong to me and I belong to you, you know that.”

                “Nngh… your spike! Please, sir, may I have your spike?”

                Sideswipe’s hand paused in its motion and then moved away to lay atop his thigh. “My spike? You want that, do you? Well… I guess I _did_ say you could have it, didn’t I?”

                “Yes!” Sunstreaker exclaimed, licking his lower lip eagerly. He began shuffling forward, lifting one knee in preparation of throwing his leg over his brother’s thigh.

                “Woah!” Sideswipe said, frowning. “I said you could have it… I didn’t say how or when.”

                Sunstreaker’s knee thunked back to the bed as he flinched backwards. “I’m sorry, sir. I presumed, sir.”

                “Damn straight you did,” Sideswipe grumbled and pushed himself even further up against the wall. He drew his legs up, swiveled, and then got onto his knees, shaking his head in disappointment at Sunstreaker. “You know better.”

                “Yes, sir, I’m sorry, sir, I do,” Sunstreaker replied, ducking his head and resuming the stroking of his valve. A cold mix of fear and frustration swept through him at Sideswipe’s movement.

                Sunstreaker really _did_ know better. Sideswipe was the master at leading Sunstreaker into a verbal trap and then punishing him for his resulting transgressions. Of course, Sunstreaker usually enjoyed that punishment in the end, but he hated disappointing Sideswipe, even if that had been part of his plan all along.  

                “Hmm,” Sideswipe replied, shuffling his way off the berth. Out of the corner of one optic, Sunstreaker watched him stretch, but otherwise kept his gaze on the wall that Sideswipe had been leaning against. Sunstreaker’s hand continued to press and slide against his valve, but some of the lust which had been coursing through him had lessened a little at his brother’s chastisement.

                All of a sudden, warmth blanketed Sunstreaker’s back and his vents hiccupped in surprise.

                “I want you to move forward. Up against the wall. Use your knees,” Sideswipe commanded, whispering the words against Sunstreaker’s nape.

                He shuddered at the hot wash of air from Sideswipe’s mouth and nodded rapidly. Was Sideswipe going to take him from behind? His charge surged at the thought. Normally he liked to see his twin’s face, but at this point, he was so desperate to be spiked that he would enjoy any position Sideswipe put him in.

                “Yes, sir,” Sunstreaker mumbled and quickly shuffled forward, pressing himself against the vertical surface. He continued to pet his interface port to the best of his ability, hampered as he was against the wall.

                “First pose,” Sideswipe added, following him along the surface of the bed with hands on Sunstreaker’s hips. They were removed to allow Sunstreaker the freedom to whip his arms behind his back and grasp his wrists. Gaze boring into the orange hued wall in front of him, he panted in anticipation, valve now exposed to the cool air of the room.

                “Good,” Sideswipe said. A hand landed on the back of Sunstreaker’s head and gently applied pressure. “There. Stay there,” Sideswipe instructed as soon as Sunstreaker’s forehelm touched the wall.

                “Yes, sir,” Sunstreaker said faintly, shivering as Sideswipe’s warmth moved even closer. Their armor made a soft ringing noise as Sideswipe’s front brushed against Sunstreaker’s dorsum.

                “I’m going to give you my spike,” Sideswipe announced. In reply, Sunstreaker automatically shifted in place, arching his back to present his aft. His thighs parted a little as well, making Sideswipe laugh as he palmed Sunstreaker’s rear end.

                “So eager,” Sideswipe commented and then moved away enough to land a stinging blow on Sunstreaker’s rear end. “You do realize the order to not overload still stands, right?”

                Sunstreaker nodded rapidly, his forehelm scraping against the wall. He didn’t care. In another minute he would, but right now he needed to be _filled_. He arched even further, his aft lightly rubbing up against Sideswipe’s belly and the hot length protruding just below it. In response Sideswipe pressed in close, thrusting against Sunstreaker’s aft in slow circles.

                Whining, Sunstreaker bit his lip at the tease. His fingers gripped his wrists tighter and he resisted the urge to shove backwards. Sideswipe had been pretty lenient of Sunstreaker’s little deviations from the instructed pose. Chasing down his brother’s spike would _not_ be tolerated.

               “Mm. I love your aft, have I told you that lately?” Sideswipe mused, sliding a hand over Sunstreaker’s hip. Clever fingers dipped below his belly and rubbed over his anterior node, making him buck forward, towards the immediate source of pleasure.

               “No, sir,” Sunstreaker choked out, his knees going weak at the press and rub of Sideswipe’s index finger over Sunstreaker’s sensitive nub. Another trickle of lubricant overflowed his valve rim, dampening his thighs even further.

               “Sir, I’ll…” Sunstreaker protested as the digit continued to relentlessly work his node. As charged up as he was, climax was building fast from the direct stimulation.

               “Overload?” Sideswipe questioned in amusement. “No, you won’t. Because I told you not to, didn’t I? So you’ll hold off until I tell you come.”

               “Nngh…” Sunstreaker moaned, words leaving him as pleasure coiled up tight in his lower belly. It was a fight to not press down against his brother’s hand, to remain in position as Sideswipe continued to stimulate him.

               “Hold off,” Sideswipe crooned. “It will be better in the end, you know that.”

               Of course it would. Sunstreaker was no stranger to overload denial. But holding off was a little easier said than done when Sideswipe was directly playing with Sunstreaker’s anterior node.

               “I know you’re close,” Sideswipe whispered with a rumble of his engine. “I can feel it in your frame… how you’re trembling. Another thirty seconds of this and you could come all over my hand, no matter how much you would rather have something inside you. But if you hold off… for _forty_ seconds… fifty… maybe you’ll get what you want.”

               Sunstreaker whined, high in the back of his throat. He desperately tried to distance himself from his body, to think about anything besides how much Sideswipe was wrapped around him. Sunstreaker purposely recalled old, painful conversations, thought about how much he hated certain members of the Ark crew, and bit his lower lip hard enough that energon flowed down his chin.

               “Oh, look at you!” Sideswipe commented as Sunstreaker pictured old gladiatorial fights in which they had gotten their afts handed to them. “Look at how much you want it, how much you _need_ it. But you’re not going to come, are you? You’ll overheat and pass out before you do, because you know that holding back will please me, don’t you?”

               Sunstreaker nodded his head, his wrists creaking from how hard he was holding on to himself. His interface array felt like it was on fire, his node sensitive to the point of pain. His HUD was throwing warning after warning at him, demanding he give into the overload hovering so close. But he refused by the barest threads of control. He would hold out, for as long as he could. For the exact reason that Sideswipe had said.

               Suddenly, Sideswipe yanked his hand away, causing Sunstreaker to cry out in both relief and loss. His head swam as his ventrum once more impacted the wall with a loud clang, Sideswipe’s hands digging into his hips as Sideswipe pressed close. Something hot and firm nudged its way between Sunstreaker’s upper thighs and he whimpered in dizzy anticipation.

               This was it. He had pleased his master and now he was going to be rewarded. That delicious spike was going to thrust into him, deep and wide and satisfying.  

               Sideswipe moved again, his spike riding along Sunstreaker’s valve rim with a tantalizing burst of charge. Sunstreaker’s thighs were well and truly slicked by this point, so Sideswipe slid between them with ease, the head of his spike just barely brushing over Sunstreaker’s node.

               Any moment now… any moment now and that blunt tip would find its way home…

               “Mm… you’re so wet. I’m so proud of you,” Sideswipe praised, breathing the words against the nape of Sunstreaker’s neck. “You held out for a good minute, that’s tremendous progress.”

               “Thank you, sir,” Sunstreaker replied faintly, spark nearly in his throat as he awaited that first delicious plunge of penetration.

               “And now you get your reward,” Sideswipe added, confirming Sunstreaker’s hopes. “Bring your legs closer together.”

               Wait… what?

               “What?” Sunstreaker asked dumbly, briefly worried that lust had blown out something important in his processor.

               Sideswipe went motionless, spike throbbing from where it rested against the apex of Sunstreaker’s thighs. So close and yet so far away from where he needed it most.

               His right hip received an annoyed smack. “You heard me. Close your thighs.”

               Utterly confused, and extremely sexually frustrated, Sunstreaker did as he was told, shuffling his knees closer together and trapping Sideswipe’s spike between his thighs.

               Sideswipe moaned happily as his spike was encompassed by Sunstreaker’s legs. “There you go. Just like that. Now hold pose.”

               With that instruction, Sideswipe drew his hips back before thrusting forward once more, grunting as he slid through the small gap between the top of Sunstreaker’s thighs and his interface array.

               The motion was made easier from Sunstreaker’s lubricant, but he still felt the effort his brother made to move in and out of the small space.

               “Very good, love,” Sideswipe murmured after a few experimental strokes. He began moving faster, more surely, until he was steadily fragging Sunstreaker’s thighs. Each thrust of Sideswipe’s spike glided over Sunstreaker’s port rim, exciting the smaller nodes that lined its edge. But his anterior node was out of reach and Sunstreaker’s charge leveled out at a frustrating point just below overload.

               “Sir? You said… you said I could have your spike…” Sunstreaker murmured piteously.

               “Yes? You have it, don’t you?” Sideswipe replied, beginning to pant. His thrusts picked up speed, the movement creating little thrills of friction across the plating of Sunstreaker’s inner thighs. An interesting and exciting feeling, but not what he wanted in the slightest.

               “Sir…” Sunstreaker whined as Sideswipe dipped a little and angled his next stroke so that his spike just nudged up against Sunstreaker’s node. He tried to arch his back and cant his hips so that the next thrust would hit that angry nub a little better or catch on the rim of his port and slip in, but Sideswipe noticed Sunstreaker’s maneuvering. He slammed Sunstreaker’s hips into the wall and shoved up against his back in warning, forcing Sunstreaker flush against the vertical surface. Once he had Sunstreaker pinned in place, he leaned back and took hold of Sunstreaker’s clasped wrists. Using them as leverage, he began fragging Sunstreaker’s thighs in earnest.

               “Na uh uh… I want you to come like this,” Sideswipe said in a crackling voice. “Just like this. On my command.”

               Sunstreaker banged his head against the wall in frustration, wanting to writhe in place, but Sideswipe’s hands were firm. “I can’t, sir! I can’t!” Sunstreaker wailed, nearly mad with the drag and push of Sideswipe’s spike over Sunstreaker’s valve. It was good. So good, but not enough. He needed either his anterior node or the ceiling nodes in his valve stimulated to achieve orgasm; Sideswipe knew that.

               “Yes, you can,” Sideswipe replied confidentially. “I have faith in you. It’s your body, Sunstreaker. Tell it what to do. Besides, this feels good, doesn’t it? I bet it’s exciting; we’ve never done this before. I know I like it,” Sideswipe added with a strangled little laugh. “I love the feel of your aft against my belly. Your thighs are so wet I just glide between them, but it’s still tight. Feels awesome, especially with your hot little valve right above me, those plush folds throbbing. You keep dripping lubricant down on me. Pit! My own legs are getting wet from it.”

               Sunstreaker moaned, shutting his optics and focusing in on the sound of his twin’s voice. Sunstreaker had always complained/joked that he could come alone just from listening to Sideswipe talk. They hadn’t tried that yet, but Sunstreaker appreciated any help he could get.

               “I might put you in front of a mirror next time,” Sideswipe mused, hand tightening on Sunstreaker’s hip. “I’d love to see what you look like from the front… my spike poking out from between your legs… disappearing and popping out again. Frag… I saw something online the other day…” Sideswipe said, vocalizer sounding strained. “Human porn. They were doing just what we’re doing. And the female was wearing… a skirt. I bet you would look… so hot… in a skirt.”

               The idea didn’t instantly fill him with lust, but Sunstreaker could tell Sideswipe liked the idea. And whenever Sideswipe liked something, he always made it worthwhile for Sunstreaker.

                “Black,” Sunstreaker remarked after a moment. “It should be black, sir.”

                Sideswipe moaned, his forehelm landing between Sunstreaker’s shoulders. His brother’s thrusts picked up in ferocity, Sunstreaker’s valve heating more from the friction of Sideswipe’s spike as it passed over Sunstreaker’s folds again and again.

                “I’m… I’m close,” Sideswipe gasped out, Sunstreaker’s back crawling pleasantly from Sideswipe’s moist ex-vents . “Are you going to overload with me?”

                Sunstreaker’s optics popped open, and he whimpered in agony. “I don’t know if I can, sir,” he whispered desperately.

                “You totally can… I know you can. You’ll make me… so happy… if you do. You want to please me, don’t you?” Sideswipe questioned with a high pitched rev of his engine.

                Sunstreaker’s responded in kind. He _did_ want to make his master happy. It always made him feel warm and soft inside, seeing Sideswipe smiling down at him in approval.

                If only he could get more stimulation, somewhere other than his rim.

                “You have the charge for it. You were there only minutes ago… when I touched your node,” Sideswipe encouraged. “You just have to… remember that feeling.”

                Sunstreaker tried to arch again, grind his pelvis down to catch the tip of Sideswipe’s spike against Sunstreaker’s nub. “I can’t!”

                “You can. You will,” Sideswipe growled, tightening his grip on Sunstreaker’s wrists. “Or you won’t come at all. You have sixty seconds.”

                And then he really began laying into Sunstreaker, stroking between his legs with powerful pumps of black hips. Sideswipe’s spike felt like the molten sting of a whip as the hard length repeatedly rubbed over Sunstreaker’s port again and again. It was good… it was _so_ good… He could tell his valve rim was puffy and swollen with energon, responding to the near endless rubbing of the last several minutes. The nodes in his entrance were continually sparking with excitement, his large anterior and ceiling nubs aching for contact.

                He recalled how he had felt had felt when Sideswipe had been fondling his main node – hot and liquidy within his core. How he had balanced on the knife edge of pleasure. Sideswipe was right; Sunstreaker really wasn’t that far off from where he had been then.

                “Yes, that’s it,” Sideswipe murmured, leaning forward and nipping at Sunstreaker’s shoulders. “Thirty seconds, love. It’s gonna feel so good. You trust me, don’t you?”

                “Yes! Oh, Primus yes!” Sunstreaker cried out. Trust was never an issue.

                Getting his body to do what Sideswipe believed it could do, however…

                His frame was hot, practically steaming, and his fans were running at high speed trying to cool his body off. He sank down within that sensation of a burning, needful frame, listening to the sounds of Sideswipe shamelessly using the press of Sunstreaker’s thighs to achieve pleasure. His brother was moaning quietly, very near to overload. And oh, Primus… he was going to spill all over Sunstreaker’s valve, wasn’t he?

                Sunstreaker practically quaked at the thought… warm, sticky transfluid helping to further Sideswipe’s motion. The burst of it hitting Sunstreaker’s rim… dripping down his thighs… marking him…

                “Ten… ten… oh, fuck… frag yes…” Sideswipe choked out, his rhythm beginning to stutter. “Do it… do it, pet,” Sideswipe commanded.

                And with one second left to go, Sunstreaker’s frame stilled and then seized with overload. The rim of his valve began contracting fitfully just moments before Sideswipe’s transfluid splashed against it, exciting the tiny nodes there even further.

               “Sir! Sir!” Sunstreaker called out, optics sightless as he ground his face into the wall in search of support from the waves of pleasure that were crashing over him. And even as he was drowning under it, he was buoyed by exhilaration. He had done it! His master had told him to orgasm and he had!

               Sideswipe ground against Sunstreaker’s aft, hips moving with tiny little jerks as his spike finished emptying onto the wall in front of them. “I know… so good… such a good little boy,” Sideswipe praised in a throaty murmur.

               Then he drew back and wormed a hand between Sunstreaker’s knees, shoving the right one outwards just a bit. Sunstreaker wobbled in place at the unexpected handling, nearly loosening his grip on his wrists in an attempt to steady himself.

               He shouldn’t have bothered. Sideswipe grasped him by the hips and pushed back between Sunstreaker’s soaked thighs, spike head angled upwards. After just a single prod against Sunstreaker’s rim, Sideswipe slid neatly inside the still clenching valve.

                Sunstreaker’s head flew backwards as he shouted to the ceiling, entire body jerking at the sudden penetration. Another powerful overload rose up from the echoes of the first one and gripped Sunstreaker tight, nearly stopping his spark mid frantic whirl.

                “Good boy,” Sideswipe repeated into Sunstreaker’s audial, the praise surrounding him as pleasure made him blind. His helm naturally fell back to rest on Sideswipe’s shoulder, chest arching so that his bumper ground against the wall. Between that and his twin, he was completely supported, and he let himself go, trusting in his master to hold Sunstreaker up as bliss wrecked him.

                Sideswipe snaked an arm around the front of Sunstreaker’s bowed body, fingers gliding down over Sunstreaker’s array to bracket the spread lips of his valve.

                “Told you I’d give you my spike,” Sideswipe whispered smugly.

 

~ End


End file.
